Shido Itsuka
Summary Adopted into Itsuka’s family household at very young age and been living a fairly average normal life until recently. At the start of the novel (Volume 1) and his new high school year as a 2nd year student, he accidentally stumbles into a world unknown to him or to the public for that matter of facts. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the AST and the Spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, one or the other, into the organization known as Ratatoskr that is commanded by his little sister which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her was that only he can save the spirits, with the only reason that he reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and/or save people in need. Going about with his normal life and saving spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter with new spirits to save, there is always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health since he has to deal with the opposite gender which he is not used to. Appearance Shido has all the looks of an average high school boy. With blue hair down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. His height is stated to be 170 cm in the anime. During the events of Miku Lily, Shido crossdresses as a girl in order to interact with Miku, and he disguised himself as his alternate identity, Shiori Itsuka. Personality An average teenage boy that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he has to deal with the opposite gender which he is not used to. Another interesting personality Shido has as described by Kotori: "onii-chan had become strangely sensitive to the despair inside people.—Mm. Something like everyone rejecting oneself—thinking that one will never be loved by anyone else. Well, basically what he had been like back then. If there was someone with such a melancholic expression, even if it was a complete stranger, he would probably go help them without a second thought." Shido is also a very kind-hearted person as well as being able to sympathise with others, these traits are what caused most of the spirits to fall in love with him, as the thing they seem to lack most of all has always been a person who can do exactly this: i.e. understand them. Even Miku, who treated everyone like puppets, ended up changing her world view because of him. He also possesses a strong will and a friendly willingness to forgive others. He will press on to save the spirits despite great personal risk to himself. When responding to Natsumi's comment about the trouble she caused him, he compares her actions to what he went through during all of his past attempts to help spirits and can only call her actions childish pranks: this is a girl who nearly ruined his reputation and erased all his friends and would've then erased him had she succeeded. History Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. 5 years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit due to a misunderstanding on her part and was tricked into becoming one, but neither of them can remember anything about that incident until Kotori personally used her powers again five years later which somehow awakened those memories in both of them again. It was noted that Shido somehow has the power to seal Spirits prior to Kotori becoming a Spirit but it is not known how he got it in the first place. Before the incident, Shido seemed to have met Origami, who lived in the same apartment building. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-10 Anime ''Appearances: ''Episode 1-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s178.png DAL_v7_03.jpg 10171038 629590173796246 1297633731961106031 n.jpg Shido has the ability to seal the powers of a Spirit that he obtained, was given, and/or forced upon him during sometime in the past when Kotori somehow became a spirit. To use the ability to seal the Spirit’s power; the Spirit in question must meet a certain condition or requirement. Those conditions or requirements are that, that the spirit in question must show affection, a closeness, and/or intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of affection are high enough between Shido and the Spirit in question, he can seal their power by kissing them through mouth to mouth or lip. Depending on the Spirit itself and how much power they originally had, Shido can either seal a majority of their power or all of it. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he sealed, but it depends on how close or intimate he is with that Spirit. This explains the nature of his regenerative abilities. However, it seems that using a Spirit's power (other than regeneration) taxes his body with great pain. Thus far he has automatically used Kotori's healing powers and has learned to use Tohka's Saldalphon and later even summon Yoshino's ice, he was however unable to call these powers out of his own free will until the case with Natsumi, where he finally pulled out Sandalphon intentionally. Should the spirits mood become unstable enough their powers will begin to return to them and leave Shido, this will mean he'll have to seal them again when their powers fully return to them, but usually this only results in them temporarily regaining portions of their original power. Spirits experienced with his abilities, such as Kotori, know how to willingly draw upon their sealed powers without the need to become emotionally unstable. Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. Both Shido and Mana have amnesia about their pasts. *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori after he sealed her powers in the past. *His family name "Itsuka" can mean "someday" or "the fifth day of the month." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human